5 Nights that Dean Winchester Will Always Remember
by shaneo6930
Summary: WINCEST-DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. The summary is in the title. Rating for explicit sexuality.


Title: Five Nights that Dean Will Always Remember

Author: Shane

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Summary: See title.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I'm just rooting through Kripke's stuff.

Spoiler Warnings: This fic contains spoilers for the episodes "Pilot," "All Hell Breaks Loose Pts. 1 and 2," Lazarus Rising," and a brief nod to a line in "Sympathy for the Devil."

Author's Notes: I had always wanted to write a Five Times fic. I hope this one is good. Please review after reading.

1. Tuesday, November 2, 1982 is the day that Dean would look back on as the day that would shape the rest of his life. That night, he sat, legs crossed, on the floor of his baby brother Sammy's nursery, listening intently as his mommy read "One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish" with Sammy curled up in one arm and the book in her other hand.

After the she finished the book, Dean did as he was told and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he left the room, he heard his mother's soft voice humming the notes to a familiar song. A song that she used to sing to him. Still does sometimes.

When he finished brushing his teeth and saying goodnight to Sammy one last time, his mother and father walked him into his bedroom and tucked him in. Mommy gave her usual nighttime greeting "Angels are watching over you," and turned the light off.

Later, he was woken up by his dad's screams as he was handed Sammy and told to run outside. When he got out, that was the first time he noticed the fire in the nursery window.

2. Thursday May 10, 2007. That was the night Sammy was taken away the first time. After spending most of the day looking for him, Dean found his brother in an abandoned Wild West style town. He could tell his younger brother was hurt from the second he saw him, but nothing could prepare him for the sight of another man sneaking up behind Sam and stabbing him in the back.

His words still echoed throughout his brain. "It's not even that bad." "We're going to fix you up like new." "That's my job, isn't it? Take care of my pain in the ass little brother?" He hugged Sam close and felt the life slip from his body.

It hurt too much when he realized that Sam was gone. That was a hurt that he vowed to never feel again. The following night, he made the deal with the Crossroads Demon. His soul for Sam's. Fair trade.

3. Thursday September 18, 2008. Clawing your way out of the ground is exhausting work. Dean found that out the hard way. That's why he was so relieved when he finally found Sam. After getting rid of the strange girl (Whom he would later come to know as "that demon bitch Ruby.") that was in the room with Sam, the two celebrated his resurrection correctly.

4. Sunday May 2, 2000. It was Sam's 18th birthday, and his present from Dean had been a bottle of Jim Beam. (The first time Dean bought alcohol legally, and with a real ID.) Sam gave up after a couple of shots. He was already buzzed. Dean had drank a whole lot more.

The alcohol had helped him realize one thing. After all the shit they've been through together, long nights alone in motel rooms, their father training them like warriors, and their first monster hunts, had actually brought them closer. Not only were they brothers, they were best friends, sticking up for each other in a fight. This was also the first time that he realized that Sam was the only person who could make him feel complete.

5. Thursday November 30, 2000. Sam just found out that he could graduate high school early. It was amazing that he could rack up the credits needed seeing as how his family constantly moved around the country. There was a small, clandestine ceremony in the Principal's office. The only member of his family to show up was Dean.

Dean was psyched to see his baby brother get his high school diploma. Kinda made him wish that he had followed through on school instead of dropping out halfway through his senior year and opting for his GED.

When they got "home," they noticed that John still wasn't there. Upon seeing this, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and planted a sloppy wet kiss on his lips. Surprisingly, Dean didn't object to it.

Sam pulled away from the kiss. "I had been waiting so long to do that," he said, sheepishly. Dean was surprised by the fact that Sam shared the love that obviously existed between them. Sam was Dean's whole world, and he knew that he was Sam's.

Without a word, both boys stripped nude. "I've never done anything like this before," Sam whispered, as Dean walked up to him. "We'll figure it out," Dean whispered into his brother's ear.

Dean then knelt down and admired his brother's hardening cock. Then, without warning, he took most of the length into his mouth. Dean's lips and tongue working half of Sam's member, as his hand worked the rest. Sam had never felt anything like this in his life.

After quite some time, Dean felt Sam start to twitch in his mouth. With that, Dean released his hand and started working Sam's balls. Gently kneading them around in his hand.

"De-, I'm gonna-" Sam was finding it very hard to complete words, much less sentences as he came, coating the back of his older brother's throat. Dean didn't seem to mind, though, as he sucked and slurped all that Sam had to give him.

After Sam had collapsed into a naked, pliant mess on the bed, Dean crawled over next to him. He took Sam in his arms, and both fell asleep wishing this moment would last forever.

THE END.


End file.
